


Wriggling

by EternalScout89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalScout89/pseuds/EternalScout89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose surprises Kanaya in the kitchen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wriggling

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY, READERS, I KEEP PROMISING SEQUELS, AND KEEP WRITING NEW ONE-OFFS!! I'll get to them one day, I swear!!
> 
> In the meantime, have this! Most of it was written as you see it for a friend in a chat, so I hope y'all enjoy it as much as she did!
> 
> Credit for the artwork goes to my friend, the very same one for whom this fic was written. If you like what you see, feel free to look her up at phil-the-nymph.tumblr.com!

Kanaya stood in the kitchen of the ship, pleasantly humming to herself as she made a human “sandwich”...

She’d found herself nearly addicted to making them lately…

There was something calming in the act of putting the ingredients together…

Often, in times of stress, she would come to the kitchens and simply make sandwich after sandwich...

Fortunately, Dave and Karkat were always more than glad to consume whatever excess she might craft…

At the moment, her goal was simply a snack for herself, and to relax…

Her actions were suddenly interrupted, however, as a hand on her back suddenly pushed her forward, pressing her chest against the countertop...

"Ah, what... Who--" she tries to speak, but is cut off by a whispered "Ssshhhhh....." in her ear...

"We wouldn't want the boys to hear, would we?" Rose softly says...

Kanaya relaxes some , knowing Rose would never do anything detrimental to their relationship, but still glances towards the doors...

"N-No... No, We Wouldn't..." she breathes, fingers clenching aand relaxing...

"Good... Now, be a good rainbow-drinker, and stay still..."

Kanaya takes slow, steady breathes as she feels Rose's hands ghost down her sides, along her hips, down her legs, to the hem of her dress...

She feels the dress lifted up, and draped so her rear is bared to the world, showing her usual lack of undergarments...

A blush comes to her face as she feels Rose's gaze on her most private area, her bulge slowly awakening to the situation and starting to twist and writhe between her legs...

The gaze lingers for a moment more, before Rose steps forward, pressing her hips against Kanaya's, with a little extra something...

"Ohh!" Kanaya gasps as she feels the altogether foreign appendage on her dear Rose's nethers, looking back to see a remarkable life-like silicone bulge strapped onto Rose's crotch...

Rose smirks down at Kanaya...

"Like what you see?" She asks, twitching her hips forward to bounce the toy between Kanaya's ass cheeks...

"Mmmm.... Very Much So..." Kanaya responds, grinning as she understands Rose's plan...

"Good..." Rose says, leaning over her to line the toy up against her nook...

"At least this way, I won't have to use the ropes I brought with me..."

Kanaya gasps loudly, as Roses thrusts forward at the word "me", grasping at the edge of the counter as she is penetrated by something besides her own bulge or various fingers for the first time...

Rose gradually presses forward until she bottoms out, then rests there, letting Kanaya grow accustomed to the sensation...

Kanaya, meanwhile, works to process the feeling of being filled more than ever before...

As she does, she feels a hand come around her side, and push up her top...

She pushes her body up minutely, enough for Rose to slide her top up above her bare breasts, then lowers herself again, gasping again as her nipples touch the chill countertop, instantly hardening...

The same hand that pushed up the top slides under Kanaya's chest, gently grasping at a breast while Rose softly kisses the back of her neck...

"Let me know when your ready, my night-light..." Rose breathes, knowing how the pet name irks her alien girlfriend...

Kanaya feels a wave of irritation at the name, but it is quickly smothered by the overall sensation of her arousal, as she feels her nook beginning to drip her genetic fluid from around the toy filling her so...

After another heartbeat, Kanaya slowly nods...

Smiling, Rose gently pulls her hips back, drawing the strap-on nearly out of her nook...

Kanaya takes an unsteady breath, readying herself for the thrust she knows is coming...

Yet, the seconds tick past, and the thrust doesn't come...

She starts to look back at her dark-haired lover, brow furrows in sexually frustrated confusion, when Rose suddenly presses forward, taking advantage of her partners distraction and relaxation to push deep into her again...

Kanaya gasps loudly, bordering on a moan, as she is filled again, much to Rose's delight...

Rose slowly starts thrusting in and out, first using short strokes, drawing out her partners pleasure as long as she can...

Kanaya soon gives up trying to hold her head up, and rests it against the cool counter, slowly rocking forward and back with the thrusts...

After a time, she feels herself needing more, feels her bulge reaching back to pull Rose deeper into her....

"Nnggg... F-Faster..." she groans out, hands gripping the counter edge near her head tightly...

Rose leans forward, keeping her slower strokes even...

"What was that?" She said with a smirk, knowing full well her lover's desires and needs...

"Mmmm, Faster, Please Fuck Me Faster!" Kanaya all but cried out, having long since become oblivious to her volume...

Rose grinned at this...

She always loved drawing out such vulgar language from her otherwise pristine lover's mouth...

"All right, then..." Rose said, reaching her free hand up to tangle into Kanaya's hair...

"You asked for it..." She chuckled evilly, gripping her hair and pulling her head back sharply as she swiftly redoubled her speed into Kanaya's sopping nook...

Kanaya's moans loudly echoed around the kitchen, her already aroused mind sent spiraling up into the clouds as she felt Rose pounding into her...

"UUUNNNN, YES, FUCK MY NOOK, YES!" Kanaya cried out, some small part of her mind remembering how such base language affected her lover...

And effect her, it did...

Rose bit her lip at the words, pushing herself to thrust harder into the troll, angling her hips so as to continue catching her own clit on the inside of the strap-on, driving her own passions higher still...

Soon, both troll and human were moaning loudly and lewdly, uncaring of who should hear...

Kanaya quickly began nearing her end, feeling her passions build up within her, focusing themselves on her flowing nook and writhing bulge...

"H-Harder, Please, I-I'm About To C-Cum!!" Kanaya nearly hollered, pressing her hips back against Roses feveredly...

"M-me, too!" Rose called, her thrusts losing their regularity, but gaining in power, pressing deeper into her, driving her to the edge even as Rose herself approached her own...

Suddenly, the dam burst, and Kanaya cried out wordlessly as she came, enough fluids squeezing past the toy and running down her legs to fill three buckets...

The sound of her lover's orgasm, and feeling of it running down her legs and pooling around her feet, drove Rose over her crest, and her voice joined with Kanaya's as her juices mingled with the green of her partners on the floor...

As their passions drained out of them, they'd slowly dropped against the counter, gasping as they lay draped over the edge...

Rose, her phallic plaything still buried in Kanaya, smiled as she lazil kissed the back of her neck...

"Happy early Wriggling Day, lover.." Rose whispered in her ear, drawing a soft smile from the troll...

"Mmm... Thank You, Rose... That May Be The Best---" Kanaya's thanks were interrupted by a pair of voices from the doorway...

"Dude, I told you, I heard them shouting back here!" Dave said, audibly worried, even under his coolkid exterior...

"AND I TOLD YOU, IF THEY NEEDED HELP, WE ALL WOULD KNOW! WE'D HEAR THEM ON EVERY SPEAKER ON THIS DAMN SHIP!!" Karkat shot back, clearly peeved to have been pulled away from whatever task held him this week...

Rose and Kanaya both froze, unable to to anything in their post-orgasmic state, and could only stare as the swinging doors flew open to admit the other human and troll pair...

Dave and Karkat likewise froze when they saw the sight before them: Rose, nude, laying over a bared Kanaya, and wearing a seemingly girthy strap-on, which was buried in the troll...

The two pairs stared at each other for several heartbeats, unsure what to do...

Dave was the first to break the tableau, as he swallowed, turned around, and with a hitch in his voice, said "I'll be in my bunk."

As Dave left, Karkat's mind simply decided this was too much, and he simply dropped to the floor, insensate...

Dave sighed as he heard Karkat drop, and, reaching back blindly, grabbed his bro's shirt and dragged him back out into the hallway...

Rose watched the swinging doors slowly settle again, before looking down at Kanaya...

"Well... I guess we don't have to tell them what I got your for your wriggling day gift now..." she said, a smirk growing into an infectious grin, that soon grew into both of them laughing loudly as they lay on the counter...

 


End file.
